There are a variety of methods for commercial high-speed printing to produce large quantities of print material, such as books, magazines, newsprints, and brochures. In the past, traditional analog printers, such as web fed offset and gravure contact printers, were the most common type of printers for such commercial applications. In recent years, high-speed, digital, inkjet web-fed printers have become more prevalent due to 100% variable print content and multi-color printing at a relatively low cost to consumers.
Print media used in printing images, especially with high-speed printers, are subject to problems relating to one or more of cockle, curl, wrinkle, crease and mis-registration and other similar problems, which can detrimentally impact productivity, product quality and cost. For example, digital inkjet printing using aqueous inkjet inks can result in a large amount of water added to the cellulose-based print media at high speeds. Sufficient time is needed to dry the printed media to remove as much of the moisture as possible during inkjet printing. Without sufficient drying time, the printed media may suffer from waviness, cockle, curl, or other problems listed above. However, allowing for sufficient time to dry the printed media during inkjet printing tends to be counterproductive to using high-speed digital printers.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the above-referenced figures.